


Dear Goodbye

by LibbyBell



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Outside first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyBell/pseuds/LibbyBell
Summary: A letter telling a story about a betrayal





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story posted to Archive of Our Own and to this type of fandom. This from an original character perspective. This is written in a letter format and the not using of pronouns was on purpose. I wanted it to kind of apply to everyone and engage the reader more. Tell me if you like it or not, that means please comment. I want to learn to write better. Thanks for reading.

Dear Rooster teeth Syndicate and Fake AH Crew,  
If you're reading this letter than you've realized something's wrong and I haven't checked in for that job we were suppose to do. Before you start worrying about abduction and someone trying to mess with your crew let me tell you a story. There's a town or there was called Guardian, and it was a nice place to grow up. It had everything you could need schools, parks, restaurants, and even a movie theater, it was a little less than 1,000 people. A lot smaller than Los Santos. But you see for being a nice small town it had two major problems. Two rival crews. Two crews that had been at war since it seemed like forever. And you see in one of these crews the front man or woman in this case had fallen in love with the wildcard. And these two had a kid. And this crew became a family for the front man and the wildcard and their kid. The Kid grew up watching the parents go out and sometimes a heist or a job would go wrong, because you see this crew didn't have a tech, they didn't have someone watching out for them, their guardian angel if you will. So the Kid learned how to hack, to use tech equipment, to protect the crew in the way the Kid could. At first the crew and the parents were hesitant to let the Kid work jobs with them. They didn't want the Kid to get hurt, but in the end the crew realized they needed the Kid. So the Kid took the name Angel, an ironic name for a criminal, but the Kid was the guardian angel for the crew. So years passed and the crew gained strength, but the other crew, the rival, was just as strong and so the two crews decided that it would be better for the crews to make a truce, and a new beginning. For a while it worked, the crews set aside their differences and controlled the city together. But of course there's no happy endings for the villains is there. So a monster in the guise of a man decided that he wanted to see the city burn. To see it tear itself apart, in other words he killed the youngest son of the rival crew and the Monster framed the Kids crew. The Monster killed the son to spark a war and the fire didn't die until most of the city was dead. Of the 1,000 people that lived in Guardian only 50 survived. And the Kid survived because Angel was the crew's best kept secret. The Kid didn't want to leave the city, but the crew Boss told the Kid to run so the Kid ran. But what the Kid didn't see is that a trap had been laid. A trap laid by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Kid ran straight into their arms. A promise of revenge and clean slate. So the FBI trained the Kid to hack legally, to catch the criminals the Kid had been a part of for so long. They had trained the Kid as a weapon or a tool for them. Then the FBI asked the Kid to do something. They asked the Kid to work with a certain group of people. An incredible dangerous group of people that controlled a city. The Kid was suppose to gain the trust of the mercenaries in Los Santos. Mercenaries like the Vagabond and Doll face. People who didn't trust easy, because if you gain their trust it is easier to gain the trust of the whole crew. So the feds gave the Kid a new name and a new mission. The Kid went from Angel to Arch. But you see this Kid wasn't suppose to connect with them. The Kid wasn't suppose to meet and get to know the rest of the crew. The Kid wasn't suppose to meet the Boss who cared about his crew more than his own safety. Wasn't suppose to meet the getaway driver that glued the crew together. Wasn't suppose to meet the explosives expert and his wife. Wasn't suppose to meet the front man, who reminded the Kid of things that were better not thought about. Wasn't suppose to meet the B-team and care about. But most of all the Kid was never suppose to care about this crew. The Kid was never suppose to feel that this crew could be family. And it killed the Kid when the Boss would tell someone he trusted his crew and even the mercenaries he worked with. Killed the Kid when the front man said he trust the Kid with his life to get him out of a bad situation. And so the Kid decided to write a letter to the crew. To tell them that they had been lied to that they couldn't trust all of their crew. The Kid decided that instead of using the connections inside the crew to pull it down, to cut them. But most of all the Kid had written this letter to apologize and explain. To say sorry, and not to worry they'd never see the Kid again.  
Goodbye,  
The Kid  
P.S. Dear FBI, You really shouldn't lie to your agents. Cough government hit Cough


End file.
